Ice Skating
by JasmineD799
Summary: Jamie's so nervous about ice skating for the first time, but Jack helps him out.


"I can't do this Jack!" Jamie said as they walked through the woods, heading to Jack's pond.

"Oh come on! Don't worry kiddo, I'll be right there beside you. You'll be fine," Jack assured him.

Jamie sighed softly, the two friends finally made it to Jack's pond. It was Jamie's first time ice skating and he was shaking nervously. "Oh no! Forget it! I-I don't wanna-" Jamie stuttered, before Jack cut him off gently.

"Hey, hey, you're gonna be fine, I promise," Jack said softly. "You'll love it, trust me."

Jamie sighed again, and Jack helped him get on his own ice skates, and before he knew it he was on the ice. Jack was skating backwards, while holding both of Jamie's hands in front of him. Jamie whimpered in fear, looking down at the ice.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't look down, don't look down just look at me, right at me," Jack said softly. He gently tilted Jamie's head up with his thumb forcing the boy to meet his eyes.

"D-don't let me go!" Jamie whimpered.

"I'll never let you go Jamie, I promise," Jack soothed him gently.

Jamie looked up at Jack and slowly nodded, and Jack began to skate backwards pulling Jamie with him. The boy kept his eyes on Jack's and he slowly smiled a little. Jack smiled back at him, pulling him a little faster. "See? It's not so bad!" He said.

Jamie smiled back as they skated, "wow, it's not as scary as I thought it would be!"

"Ya see? I told you, you'd love it!" Jack replied smiling at him.

Jamie began to laugh, as Jack pulled him along. "You ready to try it on your own?" Jack asked him.

"N-no! Jack!" Jamie said, shaking his head fiercely.

Jack gently took the boy's hand, and pulled him over beside him. "W-whoa!" Jamie gasped as he was suddenly skating beside Jack.

"It's okay, it's okay Jamie. I've got you," Jack told him softly.

Jamie smiled a little and squeezed Jack's hand. The two skated in one big circle and Jamie laughed as he was enjoying it. Jack smiled and laughed with him. Jack slowly let go of his hand and Jamie gasped, trying to grab ahold of him wobbling fiercely and looking down.

"Don't look down, Jamie!" Jack told him. "Just look at me, remember? Look at me."

Jamie stopped wobbling enough to look up at Jack. The guardian smiled gently at him, "You can do it, Jamie. I believe in you, just like you believe in me."

Jamie smiled up at him, he had stopped wobbling and was just standing there. "Now just follow my lead," Jack told him. He skated over beside the boy. "It's as easy as walking," he said. "Just one foot after the other."

Jamie nodded, and slowly he put one foot out. "That's it, now just remember to keep your balance. Hold out your arms," Jack said to him.

Jamie held out both of his arms, and began moving his feet. "There you go, you're doing it!" Jack said.

Jamie smiled and laughed a little, and he started moving faster. "I'm doing it!" He said. "I'm doing it!"

"Way to go, little bro!" Jack cheered for him.

Jamie laughed, and he skated a little faster. "You can't catch me!" He shouted.

Jack chuckled, "careful Jamie!" He warned him.

Jamie laughed, but suddenly he couldn't stop himself. "Whoa!" He gasped.

"Jamie! Slow down!" Jack shouted.

"I can't!" Jamie shouted back, wobbling.

The boy was just about to fall down, and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the ice, but when he didn't feel it he looked up and saw Jack holding him up with both hands. Jamie smiled up at the winter guardian.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall," Jack told him softly.

Jamie smiled up at him. "Thanks Jack," he said.

"No problem!" The young winter guardian replied, smiling back warmly. Jamie hugged his friend happily, burying his face into his hoodie.

Jack smiled at him, and he wrapped his arms around the boy, returning the embrace. He stroked the boy's hair gently, and hugged him tightly. "Okay, how about we stop for the day. We can practice again tomorrow, what do you say?" He asked.

"That would be awesome!" Jamie said, grinning up at him.

Jack grinned back, and together the two friends got off the ice and took their skates off. Then Jack scooped his friend up in his arms. "Take us home, wind!" He called. And almost immediately the wind scooped the two up into the air and Jack headed to Jamie's house.

The end..

Hope you liked this! :D I thought it would be cute to see Jack show Jamie how to ice skate! Lol! Anyway R&R Please!


End file.
